Como empezar de nuevo
by Zorro de tinta
Summary: Porque la vida no es un cuento de hadas, y en el amor no hay quien salga vivo.


¡Bienvenidos!

* _Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino del gran Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es completamente mia.*_

 _Espero que disfruten de su experiencia, así que sin más por el momento os dejo disfrutar._

 _¡A leer!_

 **Capítulo 1.**

"Y es que te siento tan lejos, que ya no son tus ojos los que me miran,

no son tus manos las que sujetan las mías,

ni tus brazos los que me acunan entre ellos…

Y no sé qué hacer…

No eres mi chico, y temo que él nunca vuelva."

Las lágrimas no cesan, sus mejillas se entumieron hace tiempo, y sus pulmones exteriorizaban el dolor a través de la garganta. Abraza fuerte una almohada contra su rostro y la noche vela su sufrimiento.

¿Su belleza, su confianza, su seguridad?

 _Toda su vida cambio hace tres semanas._

Y su cruel mente le jugaba sucio, recordando a cada instante las palabras que habían logrado destruirla poco a poco.

Shikamaru: La verdad es que yo no sé nada Ino, pero las cosas parecen tomar un solo camino. Lo siento.

Choji: Los vi platicando una sola vez, fuera de la academia, pero tuve que irme poco después y no supe más…

Sakura: Él te ama, Ino, no creo que sea lo que piensas…

Y apenas hace unas horas, Naruto: ¡No me parece correcto, y estuve días sin saber qué hacer, de veras!, pero, Ino, yo los vi tomados de la mano… cerca de los campos de entrenamiento…

_...

POV Ino.

Acostada miraba el techo, o lo que lograba divisar entre la oscuridad, mientras me preguntaba ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿En que había fallado?..

Sabía que las cosas no habían estado tan bien últimamente, pero es que todas las parejas tienen altibajos…¿cierto?, aunque intentando enlazar todo lo ocurrido..

Hace dos semanas fui de misión a Suna, 5 días, y regresando… ya nada era lo mismo, lo percibí de inmediato, sus miradas, sus abrazos, sus besos, todo, absolutamente todo era diferente pero intenté convencerme que era yo la que estaba exagerando. Cuan equivocada. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo habría estado pasando?

Aun me negaba inútilmente a aceptar lo que había estado sospechando y recién Naruto me había confirmado, así que tome el celular para revisar las miles de notificaciones en redes, mensajes de texto y llamadas. Suspiré y mire uno que otro, y entre las sugerencias firmes de Shika, las palabras amables de Choji, una enojada Sakura, se encontraba su nombre, llamadas, mensajes, todas pidiendo una oportunidad de hablar…

Inmediatamente mis ojos se llenan de nuevo de amargas lágrimas.

-Me pase semanas preguntándote sobre ella, y siempre me negaste tu gusto, me dijiste que necesitabas espacio para superarte profesionalmente, me aseguraste tu amor hacia mi… me decías que era la única en tu vida mientras me mirabas a los ojos, mientras hacíamos el amor.. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Kiba.—

Con coraje borré todas las fotos buscando eliminar con ello todos esos recuerdos de un año… las misiones, el trabajo, la familia, cada una de las cosas que compartimos juntos…

No deseaba verle, y quizá lo que más molestia me causaba era sentir esa gran necesidad de poder abrazarlo, de despertar de alguna forma de este mal sueño y poder hacer como si nada hubiese pasado… pero la realidad no es así, ¿cierto? Mañana a primera hora tenía que ir al colegio con él y con los chicos, vaya mierda.

¿Por qué sentirme así?, ¡no soy yo la que falle!, a él no le ha importado… ¡reacciona Ino!, ¡te ha dejado por otra..!... él te ha engañado… el… ¿Por qué?... ¿¡PORQUE KIBA?!, y lo más importante… ¿Hasta dónde llegaste?..

Kiba, ¿Qué hiciste?, ¡QUE HICISTE!... Mierda, mierda…no… por favor, no… despierta Ino, esto no es cierto, no lo es.

Fin Pov.

La noche para Ino fue bastante larga, dolorosa, y llena de recuerdos que destrozaban los pedacitos que le quedaban de alma, aquellos que no se llevó su padre, ni su maestro, esa parte que le entrego al que creía, era el amor de su vida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Dobe, tu no hiciste nada malo.

-¡Acabo de arruinar su relación, teme!, ¡¿y si me he equivocado!?, ¡pude ver mal, de veras!

-Kitsune, iba contigo.

-…

-Ya vamos a dormir, seguro que mañana es un largo día.

/ S.

-Es un AU, básicamente es el mismo universo canon, pero en una versión más moderna.

-Existe el colegio superior de ninjas, como un tipo de Universidad.

-Lo subrayado son pensamientos.

Si el primer capítulo es bastante corto, es solo para revisar la aceptación y los posibles ajustes, además que este sirve como introducción.

¡Gracias por leer!, espero sus reviews para ir mejorando esta corta historia.


End file.
